Don't Forget Me
by AnjoRemix
Summary: "I loved her and she loved me. "Don't forget me..." yet she whispered those tender words...will she live?" He met her again..but not as herself...someone looks, acts, smells, just like her..."But he's my sensei's son...it can't be..." YAOI! kaka/naru
1. Chapter 1

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: k guys new story! And yeah Diary is out of business Q.Q…SOOOOOOO! I'll be writing for now since us both have the same idea and our writing styles the same ^^ **_

_**WoAiNi: hiya guys!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: O.O...LOVE!**_

_**WoAiNi: *smacks Remix* hey Diary asked me to help.**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: *sighs* I guess she doesn't trust me Q.Q**_

_**Diaryanjo: hell yeah I don't!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: O.O!**_

_**WoAiNi: is what she said ^_^**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: oh it's just a video tape…jeez Love don't scare me!**_

_**WoAiNi: :P**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: hope u all enjoy!**_

_**WoAiNi: oh and I'm a relative of theirs! Nice to meet you guys!**_

_Don't Forget Me_

"YUUKI!"

"Sayonara koi. I must go."

"No don't leave me Yuuki!"

Tears leaked out of the mask less face of the silver head. He lost it while fighting the raging beast. The figure of a blond hair woman stood in front of him. Her hands were going at a rapid speed of seals.

"Don't forget. I love you. Don't forget. Promise me?"

"No…don't leave me alone Yuuki."

A sad smile graced her lips. The last words she spoke from her trembling but beautiful lips were…

"_Don't forget me."_

The leaves swirled into the open area, taking her with them as they dance to the source of destruction. The beast they were just fighting roared a deafening roar.

A giant toad with a blond male stood face to face with the out of controlled beast. The Fourth Hokage stood before the source of Konoha's trouble. Its tails swayed and destroyed everything in its path as it continued onward towards the now alarmed village. Its roars could be heard miles away. The blond male spoke as the blond women materialized from behind him.

"Nii-san."

"Imouto? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed rest? The last mission you went to damaged your…!"

"Nii-san listen to me. I know what you're going to do. I want to help."

"But it will kill you!"

"But nii-san your life will also be put on the line! The child can't lose his father! He already lost his mother nii-san!"

That statement caught the blond Hokage off guard.

"You don't mean…"

"Nii-san…Kushina's dead. You still want to leave your child as an orphan?"

"…I…"

"Nii-san…I know a way that will either cost us both our lives or save both our lives but it's a huge gamble. Will you help me nii-san?"

There wasn't much time left. People were dying and they both knew it. Just one look in the eye told them everything they needed. The forgotten baby in the arms of the Hokage wailed as they weaved through hand signs at a fast pace. Time is of the essence. With the last seal they both combined their techniques to create a seal for the beast inside of the boy.

"SEALING JUTSU: ANGEL OF DEATH."

White light engulfed the area. The beast disappeared in an instance. Everything went quiet. Slowly everyone came out to see if the beast has been eliminated.

"I-It's gone?"

"He did it?"

" THE FOURTH HOKAGE DEFEATED THE KYUUBI!"

Celebrations erupted from all over the village. Shinobi's cheered along with their comrades. The Third Hokage was called in from an ANBU squad who witness half the event with their beloved Fourth.

The Third sighed when he saw what the ANBUs were carrying.

"Such a young boy. Why does fate have to be so cruel to you?"

He took the baby the ANBU was holding. He gazed at the squad looking for something.

"Where's Minato's body?"

"Gone sir."

"He disappeared with the white light. We have not yet confirmed if he is dead or alive. His body is at lost. We have trackers after his trail but we have not yet found any whereabouts about his location Hokage-sama."

"There's also another problem Sandaime-sama!"

"What is it?"

"Lady Yuuki's body was found at the scene. All her chakra is drained and is barely alive we believe or nearly dead sir!"

The baby in the Sandaime's arms chose that moment to cry. Like although he had a connection to that name.

"Show me hurry!"

"Hai!"

Using the shunshine they made it to where they found the body. Gamabunta was standing over the body protectively. Something was wrong. The Boss Frog wouldn't budge. From the distance the older Hokage could tell that the body underneath the huge frog was a defiantly a female. The only female they know that has bright blond hair as bright as the sun can only be one person.

"Yuuki-chan!"

"What should we do Sandaime? The Fourth's summon won't let us get near her."

He watched the ANBU's trying to draw away the huge possessed frog away from the corpse, but as soon as they got him far enough away from the body for the ANBU's to retrieve it, Gamabunta swipes at them and goes back to the body.

"Call for Jiraiya to come."

"Hai!"

A silver streak appeared in the area. He stopped to catch his breath and try to absorb the information on what was happening around him. His gaze then settled on the blond women's corpse underneath the raging frog. His breathing turned ragged when it clicked to his mind on who it was underneath the frog.

"YUUKI!"

His eyes widen as he saw the out of control summon slashing dangerously close to the body as he slashed at the approaching ANBUs. His anger took over and he jumped into the fight to get to Yuuki.

"What should we do about Hatak…"

The Third who held the wailing baby reached one hand up to tip the hat on his head as he was in deep thought. He never noticed the baby boy in his arms stopped crying as was staring at the giant frog as it shield the corpse. The blue eye baby started crying out in happy cries at the frog. The Boss Frog ceased all movement like although something just got his attention and stilled long enough for the silver head to grab the corpse and get out of range. Jiraiya appeared and talked with the frog before dispelling him back to where ever he came from.

The silver hair male slowly approached the crew with the dead corpse in his arms.

"What happen Sandaime-sama? Why did Yuuki…" Slowly tears leaked.

"I don't know Kakashi. I just don't know."

An ANBU appeared next to the Third with a report for him.

"Hokage-sama! Details of the Fourth Hokage's fight have been collected."

"Report then."

"The Fourth fought the Kyuubi and was about to perform a sealing jutsu to seal away the nine tailed demon. But…"

"But?"

"Yuuki appeared and stopped him from proceeding."

"You mean Yuuki performed the seals?"

"We are not yet sure about that since both of them were engulfed with the white light before we can actually get a good look on what both of them were doing. We've confirmed though that the Kyuubi is sealed within the baby Sandaime is holding. Yuuki gave her life to seal the demon inside the infant. Yondaime's body has yet to be found. That is all we can say."

"…no…"

Kakashi cuddled the broken cold corpse close to him. Fresh tears trail down to the dead body. Her face seems to be at peace but Kakashi was breaking from the inside. The infant was quiet the whole time. His gaze settled on the crying silver head. It looked almost regretful and sad. The way the infant was looking at the Jonin. It looked like love and longing but is forbidden.

A soft voice entered Kakashi's head.

"_Kakashi…"_

"Who's there?"

"_Wake up…"_

"Doushite?"

"_Don't forget me…"_

"YUUKI!"

Kakashi shot straight out of his bed panting and sweaty. His mask was off and the headband that usually covers his left eye was off as well. He closed his left eye incase he accidently activates his sharingan. Finally calming down he laid right back down on his bed. His left arm covered his gaze.

"A dream."

He turned his gaze towards the calendar to check what day it was.

"It's been 12 years already hasn't it Yuuki?"

There was some writing on the calendar that brought Kakashi's attention to it.

"That's right I have to meet my new squad."

Someone came banging on the door.

"Kakashi-sempai! Hokage is calling a meeting right now!"

Kakashi let out a sigh before sitting up and doing his daily routine when he wakes up. After taking a quick shower and grabbing a quick breakfast he grabbed his vest and pouch and putted on his shoes leaving the place he called home, he took off to the tower in the center of the village hidden in the leaf.

"Time to go meet the rascals."

He never expected to have that disturbing dream again about twelve years ago. It was destiny that they meet again but the silver head just doesn't know it.

"_Yuuki…I'll protect what you've left behind as a fragment of your memory. That's a promise of a lifetime."_

_On top of the Academy roof…_

Sapphire eyes turned towards the direction of the red tower. His gaze looking around like he was looking for someone or something.

"Something wrong Naruto?"

"No. Nothing's wrong Shikamaru."

The lazy brunette gave him a weird look then went back to cloud gazing.

"I just thought I heard someone say my name."

"Gah…so troublesome Naruto."

Shikamaru gave him a nudge in the side to move the blond boy over.

"Hey!"

They both suddenly were crushed by a huge hug from Chouji.

"Shikamaru! Naruto! It's time!"

"Yosha! Let's go Shika-kun!"

"So troublesome."

Shikamaru let himself be dragged. He has one purpose and a reason why he let himself be dragged. Even Chouji's not that clueless about Shikamaru's actions. The only one probably clueless is Naruto himself. It's kind of obvious if only Naruto was more observant but he isn't for the lack of his stupidity or he just ignores it all. Every where he goes, there will always be perverted and lustful gazes directed towards him. Shikamaru, well his job is to glare at them. He will not let anyone touch Naruto, not even Uchiha Sasuke who seems to have an interest in his so called dope.

"_I just hope Naruto isn't teamed up with that damn Uchiha. Who knows what he'll do to Naruto. Troublesome bastard."_

Naruto has a smaller figure then most of the boys their age. His body is more famine which attracts a lot of the male population. Most of the females hate him because of it. You can say Naruto is popular. Who can't resist such beautiful sapphire eyes, plump pink lips, whisker marks on his cheeks giving him a feline look, nice curves not meant for a males body but it makes Naruto look sexy and that innocent loud uke voice of his just make anyone want to have a go at him. Especially the males.

Shikamaru gave another sigh as he glared at another pair of males as they past the hallway. Chouji just kept his gaze on the clueless blond boy.

_Naruto's point of view…_

Truth be told, I'm not that dumb as Shika-kun and Chouji thinks I am. I know my looks and figures are attracting but as if I'm ganna let them seduce me! I'm the almighty Uzumaki Naruto! Who do you take me for an idiot?

"_**Kit you are an idiot."**_

"_I don't need your piece of shit right now Kyu!"_

"_**Hn…I'm going back to bed. Keep it down will yah?"**_

"_Hmpf!"_

I hear soft snores in my head. I guess Kyu fell asleep…again.

"Jeez that lazy fox can sleep."

"Huh? Did you say something Naruto?"

"Ah! Nothing, nothing at all! Ehehehe…"

We made it to the classroom…late. Iruka-sensei isn't here yet. Lucky!

Shikamaru waved me off and went to go sit at a random open spot. I went off on my own to find my assigned seat which I hope Teme isn't sitting anywhere near me. Oh shit speak of the devil himself and he'll arrive. My left eye is twitching. Sitting two seats away from me was no other then the bastard himself. He never greets anyone except…

"Hn. Dope."

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN TEME!"

But before I can get close to him to punch him as my fist is already flying. It just so happens that the billboard and pig just had to enter class in the most stupidest way startling me which Teme here took advantage of me and…wait..

'_HE FREAKEN KISSED ME!'_

_Normal point of view…_

Sasuke licked Naruto's shaking lips in gratitude. He licked his own after getting a taste of Naruto. The whole classroom was shocked beyond shocked that everyone was dead quiet. Deadly auras surrounded the female population as well as the males. Especially a pineapple head.

'_He freaken kissed Naruto?'_

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"Ramen again Naruto? Can't you see you'll not gain any weight at all if you keep on eating that disgusting food. You should come over to my house more often to eat better dope."

Seems like someone was enjoying himself.

"Oh and that was your first kiss right?" Sasuke asked with confidence.

"OH HELL NO AS IF I'M GOING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE TEME! AND WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW IF THAT WAS MY FIRST…" Naruto stopped and blushed as red as a tomato.

"So it was." _'Lucky.' _

"Naaarrrruuuuutoooooo!"

"Eh?"

By the time Naruto turned around a fist was flying towards him. The only thing he can do is flinch away from the humongous fist but no pain came to him.

"Chouji?"

Chouji blocked the punch with a huge hand himself.

"Don't touch Naruto."

Shikamaru let out a breath he was holding. If you looked closely at the floor you can see his shadow creeping back to him. Thank god Iruka chose that moment to come in.

"Alright everyone to there seats."

He gave Naruto a weird look at first. Remembering a few days ago events he smiled and then continued class.

The whole class period the classroom was glaring at two certain people. Half of them stared at a raven while half of them stared at a blushing blond boy. All of them pissed off that they didn't even notice which team they're on.

"Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Huh!"

Naruto broke out of his daze and looked at Iruka to see who else is teamed with him.

"…Haruno Sakura…"

'EEHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DOUSHITE! NOT THAT WIDE FOREHEAD GIRL!'

_Sakura's inner thoughts…_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M STUCK WITH THE DEAD LAST! I'LL GET MY REVENGE YOU…"_

"…and Uchiha Sasuke."

_*blinking* "OH HELL YEAH! Beat that Ino-pig! I get my beloved Sasuke!"_

_Normal point of view…_

Sakura turned around to give Ino the peace sign. Sasuke sighed in thankfulness. He was stuck with a fan girl of his but at least he'll get to have his dope he claims to be with him.

'_This will be interesting.'_

"_NOOOOOOOO KYU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!"_

"_**What am I suppose to do? And stop screaming you're blasting my eardrums!"**_

"_Oops but nooooooo I don't wanna be paired with Uchiha bastard!"_

Kyuubi sighed inside Naruto and then just blocked him from talking with him cause he got irritated. Naruto pouted and turned away. Sasuke had his eyes on him the entire time. He ignored the lustful gaze Sakura was giving him from the corner of his eye. The only person in his sight right now is a fuckable clueless blond.

"Okay your senseis will come pick your team up after lunch break. Meet back in here after lunch to wait for them."

"Hai."

The whole class disperse after that. Teammates met up and left to go eat with each other. That's exactly what Sakura did or planned but didn't work out.

"Sasuke-kun! Wanna go eat lunch together since we're teammates now?"

"Hn."

He ignored her and continued on his way over to his so proclaimed dope.

"Naruto wanna come have lunch with me?"

After Naruto finished his rant in his head, he turned to look at the Uchiha talking to him. His gaze turned cold when he looked at ebony eyes.

"Leave me alone."

Naruto got up and tried to leave the classroom but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and turned him around. His hand gracefully wrapped around Naruto's slim waist while his right hand still held the blonds' wrist in the air. It was a romantic position and intimidating.

"So you won't have lunch with me Naru-chan?" he purred closely to Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered from how close the voice was to his sensitive ears. Sasuke had a smirk plastered to his face. Sakura ticked off decided to pull a stupid move.

"Naruto!"

A strong wind suddenly blew and leafs covered both Sasuke's and Sakura's sight. After blinking a few times they realized what happened. Sakura was in heaven and Sasuke felt disgusted. In replace of Naruto was Sakura. Naruto was no where to be seen. This wasn't what Sakura planned but still she gets to be in Sasuke's arms. Now she can die happy is what she was thinking.

Naruto stood at the tree with the swing underneath it. His whole body was leaning against the tree. The sunlight couldn't reach him but his orange jumpsuit still stood out perfectly in the shade. Something was entering his head. A pounding headache formed again in his mind again. It gets stronger and stronger as the day goes.

Light laughter filled his head. The voice sound so familiar yet different. Two voices. He can distinguish two voices. One of them sounded like himself but yet more famine. The other voice he never heard before but was comforting. There was always this phrase he remember when he was young. It was the female's voice saying it.

"_Don't forget me…"_

Eyes widen after realizing that he had closed it. Naruto's breathing was irregular as he tried to take in calm breath. After calming down was when he realized that lunch time is over. It's just a dream.

"Time to head back."

Entering the classroom he was bombard with questions from all the males asking where he was and was he hurt in any way. Putting on his cheesy grin and smile he replied to them that he went to go see the Third which brought relieve in everyone's eyes. Coal eyes looked at him and then turned away to go sit.

_A few moments later…_

"Where's our sensei? He's late." Complained a pinkette.

"Hn."

"Oh! I got an idea!"

_Naruto's point of view…_

Sakura can complain all she wants. Sasuke will never spare her a second glance. I pulled the stool over to the door and then I went back to grab the chalk eraser. I slid the door close to hold in the eraser at the top then I got off the stool and dragged it back to where it originally belonged.

"A jonin would never fall for that Naru…"

A gloved hand grabbed the door. The painful migraine in my head came back. It hurts more now. It's like I forgotten something or someone.

'_Who is it? Who are you?'_

I grabbed the side of my head in pain. I closed my eye to ease the pain so I couldn't see the figure in front of me as the eraser fell on his head.

"Ah."

'_Sakura's probably laughing her head off. Sasuke must be thinking this jonin is gay and I well…let me look first.' _

I open my eyes slowly. Ebony eyes met my sapphire one. He seems familiar.

"K…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Kashi-koi…"

_Kakashi's point of view…_

"Kashi-koi…"

"_Don't forget me…"_

I stare at the small form in front of me. The image of one person appeared before me. They look too alike. The way how this boy said it. Wait what did he say? That phrase. That name. Only one person called me that.

"Yuuki…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: okay, okay here's the second chapter it you want Q.Q**_

_**WoAiNi: if you guys like the first chapter and dying to read the next part since we left you a cliffy here you go!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: one problem though…**_

_**WoAiNi: we can only update a few of the stories cuz Dia-chan here only knows the story plot of the other stories she wrote.**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: I'll be updating this story, Android Overdrive and another new chapter which will come out soon! **_

_**WoAiNi: Let's start!**_

_Don't Forget Me_

"Eh?"

"Who's Yuuki, sensei?"

Naruto stared at the silver head in front of him. An emotion he never felt before rushed through his body. It felt like warmth but it's cold and dead. That was the best he can explain it. His heart was beating wildly. He couldn't stop trembling. He knew the person in front of him yet he is a stranger to him. He couldn't grasp what his soul and body wanted to do.

Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto's aura as well as Kakashi.

"Ma, ma no need for you to know who it is. Meet me up on the rooftop."

With a poof he left the three newly graduated genins to get their butts up to the rooftop.

_On the rooftop…_

"Okay we'll introduce ourselves then. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes dreams and hobbies."

"Sensei why don't you go first?"

"Okay then."

Sapphire eyes never left that masked face of his. He knew but paid no heed to the stare. A raven head was let's said pissed off that their sensei is getting all the attention then he was from a certain blonde.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no likes or dislikes, my dream is of no concern of yours and my hobbies are my own."

'All we learned was his name.'

Was what everyone thought.

"Okay pinky your next."

"Haruno Sakura-desu! My likes are…"

She glanced happily over to a certain duck butt _***ahem, blame Love here* *smack* *ouch okay, okay I'll get on with it!* **_

"…my dream is…"

Looks one more time and then starts fan girl screaming. _***Let me at her that damn *BEEEEEEEEP** *Love calm down!* *Sasuke's mine I tell you, you crazy!* *KO* *I had to do it guys***_

Kakashi obviously got irritated just by sighing once. Naruto can understand why.

"Okay so what are your dislikes?"

"Naruto…"

'Wow that was a fast answer. She didn't have second thoughts on that one.'

"Okay you next."

Kakashi's finger was pointing at Sasuke.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, I have my likes and currently interested in a person. I have plenty of dislikes especially with the opposites of males. My hobbies are my own. I don't have a dream but I have a certain goal. To kill someone."

'Just as I thought.'

"Ma, so you next."

"Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and learning new kinds of things related to the Shinobi world! I also have a certain interest in someone which is a secret."

That got the raven interested.

"Hmmm…My hobbies are reading and training my body. My dream is to be the Hokage!"

"BAKA NARUTO!"

A huge smack almost landed on Naruto's head but all Sakura got was the hard pavement. Only a poof of smoke was where Naruto was sitting at.

"Substitution?"

"Wrong, shunshine."

Sakura turned to look behind her. Naruto was huddling behind Sasuke. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Sasuke! Sakura tried to hit me! Tell her to fuck off!"

"Hn. Dope."

Sasuke knew what Naruto was doing but if Naruto wants to play hard to get and if this was the only way Naruto would ever get this close to him. He's willing to do it. He sent a warning glare at the pinkette. A shiver ran down her spine.

'Oh? Naruto's using Sasuke against her huh? Nice thinking. Use their own weakness against themselves. He's smarter than I thought. He is your son anyway…Minato-sensei.'

Naruto clung even closer to Sasuke. His arms were wrapped around Sasuke's left arm which his hand was in the area that could make him wither if it was touched. Sasuke had a slight blush on his face at the closeness of someone's private part right in groping distance. Sakura just got more pissed at the closeness but as if any of them cared? Guess again.

'But for some odd reason, I feel…jealous? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why am I jealous? Why should I be? I just met them!'

"Okay you guys can get familiar with each other after you guys passed my test to become a genin."

Sakura huffed then turned her attention to Kakashi.

"Sensei we already did take a…"

_Okay, okay I got lazy to rewrite everything so to the Training Ground the next day..._

_Kakashi's point of view…_

I've been observing them for a while already. Well my shadow clone is not me. I'm just standing here at the Memorial Stone. The training ground is in the view of the Stone but it seems they haven't noticed me yet.

Obito? What do you think of me now? It's time to put your descendent to the test. Minato-sensei. Your son has grown into a fine shinobi. I hope he will improve. I will not fail both you two as I did with Rin. Rin? Can you hear me? I'm sorry I couldn't return your feeling to you. I just didn't know. She came into my life but I met you first. Can I still apologize to you? Can we still be friends before that event even happened? Why did you throw your life away? What did Yuuki do to you that you can't forgive her? Is it because of me? If it is just blame me not Yuuki. She would never harm those close to me or her. Were you jealous Rin? Obito loved you but you just never realized it Rin. You sort of remind me of one of my soon to be students. She's blindly foolishly in love with a guy that she never realized another close to her likes her. I just hope that is the case.

My shadow clone disperses and the memories it collected came rushing into my mind. The image of Sakura lying clumsily underneath the tree sleeping, Naruto was in a meditating mode on one of the tree stump, Sasuke was sitting up on a tree observing a certain person and seems to be drooling. Wait is Naruto's shirt off?

'Crap I think my nose is dripping!'

I quickly brought my hand up to cover my nose.

"Yup bleeding."

"Kakashi-sensei! How long are you ganna stand there?"

"Eh? How long have you noticed Naruto?"

"Ever since you got there sensei."

"Naruto baka you can't be that good to sense a Jonin! You must be lying!"

Sakura stood wide awake and pointing a accusing finger at Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura go lose your banshee voice already. It's disturbing my meditation."

"I DO NOT HAVE A BANSHEE VOICE!"

"And that's what I mean right Sasuke-kun!" he said cheerily.

"Hn."

Sasuke jumped out of the tree and landed on the training post Naruto was on. He turned around slowly to face the heart eye shaped girl and look at their suppose to be sensei. Naruto knew Sasuke has been there for quite a while already. He knows that if he shows himself Sakura would bombard him with kisses and she's done that before. I have no clue how I even know this, but I have my experiences with these types of girls before. One look and I can tell they're ready.

"Let's get started then since everyone's here."

I pulled out two bells tied with red thread. I dangled them in front of them.

"Take these bells from me."

"But sensei you're a Jonin!"

"Then you'll have to come at me with killing intent then."

"How can we do that?"

"Well figure it out yourself."

"So we have to kill you?"

"Would you stop asking questions already!"

"…"

"Come at me with everything you got. Disperse."

_Naruto's point of view…_

Sakura and Sasuke already went into hiding. As if I'm ganna hide!

"Come and fight me fair and square Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yadde, yadde. You're a handful aren't you?"

He's eye smiling. That smile somehow calms me. It's a familiar feeling.

I smiled softly back at him.

_Normal point of view…_

"What is the dope doing!"

"That baka! He trying to get himself killed?"

Kakashi lost his guard a bit. That smile seemed to familiar. In that moment Naruto flashed in front of him.

'Fast!'

A left punch came in and Kakashi blocked with his left by grabbing Naruto's wrist. Since Naruto was still in motion, Naruto brought his right leg around and made it look like he was ganna kick Kakashi's shoulder. Seeing the next blow coming Kakashi thrust Naruto's wrist downward close to the dangling bells and then sent Naruto flying behind him by shoving him on his side with his right palm. Naruto's body was close to Kakashi's nose and since it was sensitive, his nose caught a whiff of his scent. It's not like he can't smell him but there was another scent mixed with Naruto's. It was familiar but he can't put an image to the scent without actually getting a taste of Naruto's scent first. And that's ganna be hard cause he would have to lick him to find out. And he meant actually licking him somewhere.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Nice t…"

"Here!"

In Naruto's fist came out two bells as he opened his palm. Kakashi's eyes widen when he noticed they weren't genjutsu or replacements. Looking down at his side he then realizes he did lose his bells to a brat.

"How did you get the bells Naruto?"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the trees and bushes they were hiding in. Both on either side of the blond boy. He gave the bells to them both. One each.

"When you were molesting my side." Naruto smiled innocently at him.

Sasuke grew a tick mark above his forehead. Sakura stared at Kakashi in disgust. Naruto was just smiling.

"Ma, ma I guess you all pass then."

"Teamwork was the answer right sensei?"

Sakura stared at Naruto in disbelieve. Sasuke just grunted and threw the bell back at the silver head. Sakura did the same. Naruto smiled at them both. A smile or grin broke out on everyone's face.

"Let's go all of you."

"YOSHA!"

This was how Team 7 of the Rookie Nine formed.

_Time Skip…Land of the Waves Arc…Before heading back home at the training area they used…_

"Kakashi-sensei I know you're there."

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

Slowly Kakashi's form came out from the shadow. Naruto was sitting underneath the tree he used for his training meditating.

"Just remembering."

"About?"

"Time."

"Time?"

"Only time will tell sensei."

He stood up and left as the trees blew with the wind. In a swirl of leaves, Naruto vanishes with the wind.

"…"

Kakashi could have never been more impressed then he has already. Naruto was just like another Minato, or so he thought.

"Your boy is growing Minato-sensei. But one question, who's teaching him all these or is a side effect of the seal sensei?"

'Naruto reminds me of you…'

"Yuuki."

_Time Skip…Chuunin Exam Arc…Third Round Plenary Round…At the end of it…_

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Will Sasuke be alright?"

"Ma, he'll live."

"What about Hinata-chan?"

"She'll live Naruto."

"That's a relief."

As they were leaving the tower, Naruto suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. Kakashi noticing Naruto's absence stopped and turned to face his student.

"Is something the matter Naruto?"

"Eh? Oh nothing. Oh that's right! Sensei treat me to ramen!"

"Yadde, yadde."

"Ramen, ramen, ramen!"

'I'm sorry I can't train you Naruto. I wish I could.'

"You're thinking too much sensei. You have that look on your face again."

"Eh? Whatever are you talking about Naruto?"

"Don't lie to me Kashi!"

An eep left his lips as he covered his mouth after saying Kakashi's name in a way someone did.

"What…did you just call me?"

"N-nothing!"

Turning around Naruto dashed down the dark passage way out to the clearing. He left behind a stunned masked shinobi to ponder his thoughts on what he was just called.

"It's just a slip. Just a slip that's all. There's no meaning behind him calling me that."

_Time Skip…Chuunin Arc…Before Chasing Sasuke during Sound and Sand Invasion…_

"I want you three to go after Sasuke."

"But sensei we…"

"Just go Sakura!"

"Hai."

"Pakkun will lead you to where Sasuke is. Stop him before he endangers himself."

Shikamaru was dragged with Sakura with Pakkun taking lead. Naruto stayed put.

"What are you doing Naruto go with th…"

A light peck on the cheek caught Kakashi off guard. He then tried to function his brain on what just happened.

"Don't die on me Kashi-kun."

"…"

Naruto's form took off after the other two.

"I saw nothing."

Said a red faced Gai.

_Time Skip…Tsunade Arc…Akatsuki's first appearance…_

"Naruto."

"Eh?"

This person I know. But I can't pinpoint the name of him.

"Should I cut off his legs and arms so he won't do anything funny Itachi?"

"I-tachi?"

'Sasuke's brother!'

"You've grown since the last time I saw you my kitsune."

"HUH!"

"Ummm Itachi? By any chance… are you gay?"

"My preference is no concern of yours Kisame."

"We're suppose to take the kyuubi brat to the leader not…"

"ITACHI!"

Yeah, yeah his lovely talk and then Sasuke was pinned against the wall.

"Otouto. Don't even touch what is mine or you'll regret it. Hands off Naruto."

"Screw you!"

"I met him first otouto. I marked him first. You think that petty kiss in the Academy makes him yours? Think again. Foolish otouto. Mankenkyo Sharingan."

_Sasuke KO_

"Ummm someone please explain to me what just happened?"

Jiraiya appeared just in time. And you guys should know the rest. Before Itachi escaped, he whispered in the howling wind something only Naruto can hear.

"I know who you really are my snow."

Naruto shivered after hearing that. Something triggered in his mind.

"…no…"

"You can't stop me from having you. I'll kill him if it means I get you. He's already under my torture as we speak."

His voice died when the wind stop blowing. Naruto just stared at the place where Itachi and Kisame escaped through.

"…NO!"

He took off.

"NARUTO?"

Jiraiya took off after him in pursuit to stop him.

_With a silver head in bed…_

"Wake up sleepy head. You can't sleep forever."

'_That voice. Is it also part of Itachi's world? It sounds so real. Well it is a genjutsu so anything could feel real.'_

A soft groan escaped his mouth. Someone was gripping his hand. It feels like something wet was trailing down his hand. He opened his eyes fully to see who it was.

"Yuuki…"

"Kashi. You've been asleep for three days straight. I feared you wouldn't wake up."

Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Is it really you? Or a genjutsu."

The door opened with a loud bang. Sakura came running in and glomped the silver head.

"Sakura!"

"Sensei! You gave us all a fright sensei."

'_If this isn't part of the genjutsu then…What about Yuuki?'_

Kakashi turned to stare at the place where Yuuki was supposedly sitting.

"Naruto's been sitting in here with you the whole time. He came back from his mission just to see you sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei don't do that again."

"I'm sorry I got both you two worried. What about Sasuke?"

"He's unconscious sensei. I've been taking care of him when Gai-sensei brought him back. Naruto came along with them."

'_Then Yuuki wasn't here. I must be hallucinating.'_

"No you weren't Kashi."

Naruto's voice sounded a bit higher then it usually sounded like. Kakashi turned to look at him while Sakura kept on talking to him about what happed to Sasuke.

"It's time I go back. I'm glad you're alright sensei."

Sakura left them alone. Another chakra presence was approaching the room.

"Guess it's time for me to head back to ero-sannin then."

_POOF_

"Kage bushin!"

_Time Skip…Sasuke Arc…After the battle…_

Mumbling came from the boy sleeping on Kakashi's back.

'I was too late. I'm sorry I failed you Obito. I'm sorry I failed you Naruto. If only I was faster.'

"Ka-kashi…sensei?"

"Hmm. You're awake Naruto?"

"You're thinking about Obito again sensei?"

The name caught him off guard. His whole body tensed at it. Naruto never met Obito before yet he talked like he knew him for a long time ago.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Gone. I'm sorry Naruto but you did your best."

"Mission failed. It's just like that time with Rin..."

His voice sounded quieter as he spoke. Sleep overcame the exhausted boy. Again Kakashi was stunned that Naruto knew that name.

"Just who are you Naruto? How do you even know people you've never met before?" he said to no one in particular.

"Is it the side effect of the seal? Or is it something else?"

_Time Skip…Before Naruto left to go training...The day before it…_

Light footsteps were approaching from behind the stilled boy. He was meditating on the same stump he was on during the Survival exercise.

"Sensei you're not late this time."

Blue orbs slowly revealed as he turned to meet the person standing directly behind him.

"So you're going?"

"Yes."

"I guess this is good bye for now Naruto. Never give up your nindo way."

"Don't worry I won't Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi swore he could have heard him whisper.

"_Not when this boy's life is in stake. I'm sorry Kashi."_

"Naruto I have something to ask…"

Before Kakashi could even finished a frog poof out of nowhere.

"Naruto! Jiraiya demands you to get ready right now!"

"Coming! Ja ne sensei. I'll see you after two years."

With that, Naruto left the silver head Jonin in the training field. A sigh of regret came from his lips when he left. The question Kakashi was going to ask him. He knew the answer to it already. But he can't tell.

"Or I might perish forever Kashi."

_Two years later…Naruto's Return…_

_Naruto's point of view…_

I'm back home. Everything looks the same to me though. Ero-sannin was an excellent sensei so I learned lots.

We walked all the way to the Hokage's tower. I'm excited to see someone though. Is it just me or is Sakura trying to hit on me now? The earlier question about if she has become more womanly totally was stupid. Of course if she was talking about height and weight yeah she changed there. If it was her personality, ummmm no she didn't change there. She's still violent. Someone's got to tame her already. It's pissing me off. So I just gave her the thumbs up and a (not) happy smile with glittering eyes saying "Not at all!" hey I was being honest here! My head still hurts.

I kept on rubbing my sore head until we got to the Hokage's room.

"Excuse us Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura opened the door and I was suddenly glomped by another blond.

"B-Baa-chan!"

"Naruto it's been sooo long!"

"Su-Suffocating!"

"Oh."

She finally let go after I turned a few different shades first. I'm dying to meet someone right now though. Where is…

"Look out the window."

Crap I must have zoned out on them!

"Okay."

I went to open the window and stuck my head out of it. To the right then to my left seeing…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Welcome back home Naruto."

"Ah. It's good to be back."

'_It's even better seeing you Kashi…'_

"So let's get down to business."

I zoned out on them when Kyuubi's voice filled my head.

"_**Kit…you know you can't have him…I won't let you."**_

"_Leave me alone you old fur ball! Before I rasengan your ass even further behind those bars!"_

"_**You know the laws of the demon world kit."**_

"…"

"_**You know the rules the Shinigami gave you."**_

"…"

"_**You can't have him no more. Another was chosen for you."**_

"…"

"_**You chose this path…you can never change it."**_

"_Fur ball, shut the hell up or I seriously will kill you."_

Light chuckle filled my head. I started walking out with the rest. Waving good bye I took off in a random direction.

"_**So you think you can eliminate the great Nine-tail just like that? Think again brat. The only way to kill me is by killing yourself."**_

"_And that's what I intend to do fur ball."_

"_**You have no guts to do that to your own…"**_

"_Watch me."_

I suddenly pulled out a kunai from my leg holster and held it to my neck. Lightly I pressed it to my exposed neck. Luckily no one was in the area. I just noticed that I was aimlessly running around. Good timing too. The meeting ended early already. I must have unconsciously left the room.

"_I've given up my life once fur ball. I can do it again. If it means ending his suffering and eliminating you…then I'm willing to do it for him."_

"_**Don't you dare kit."**_

"_Oh I dare. Kyuubi. You can't stop me."_

Slowly I aimed the kunai at my abdomen. The seal was flashing dangerously but I don't care. I closed my eyes to ease the pain a bit but the pain never came.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NARUTO!"


End file.
